


Take Care of You

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff overdose, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zayn being an awesome boyfriend, i warned you, like seriously, may cause toothaches, sick!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad):  can you do me a one-shot where Niall gets a cold and Zayn takes care of him please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was written in early 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit compared to my current standards (smut ones, even more so). You have been warned. Much cliches, very cringe attack.

"Really, I'm fi-AH CHOOH!" Niall's tries to convince Zayn and fails miserably.

The older boy pushes back as Niall wiggles around, trying to get out of his bed. he reaches up and strokes his boyfriend's forehead, discretely measuring how warm the blond's forehead feels. "You're not. Last night you barely slept and kept tossing and turning in our bed; which also conveniently forced me to stay up half the night, flinching whenever you coughed."

Niall switches on his most adorable puppy-dog eyes, his ocean blue eyes round and shiny, pink lips puckered and the lower lip trembling. "But we've got to go re-" the rest to his sentence is cut off by a violent fit of wet coughs, the kind of coughs you get only when you're really, really ill.

Dark thumb skims over the milky forehead again, soothing away the raw and scratchy feeling in the back of Niall's throat. subconsciously, Niall leans up to the caress, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure and peace.

"See? You need a day in bed. I'm putting you on bed arrest, Mr Horan. No leaving the bed unless you have to use the toilet," Zayn says sternly.

"What about the rehearsal?" Niall whispers, already half-asleep.

"Called in and they said I could stay with you. Someone's gotta take care of our little leprechaun after all."

"Don' call me a lepre. . . ." Niall mumbles. Zayn's insides turn fuzzy at the adorable sight in front of his eyes. His boyfriend actually fell asleep mid-sentence. Mid-word to be more precise. That is single-handedly the most adorable thing Zayn has seen in his life. Well, he's thought the same thing when Niall dressed up in a golden Labrador costume for Halloween last year. The costume ears matched his blond hair perfectly and Zayn found it impossible to turn his camera off for more than a minute the entire day and night.

Smiling, Zayn tucks Niall in and brushes his hair off his forehead. It feels unusually warm but not hot yet. Nonetheless, he makes sure that there was a bottle of acephetamine stowed away in the bedside table.

 

Niall awakes to a burn in his throat an uncomfortable dry, scratchy mouth. without opening his eyes, he fumbles around for the comforting feel of Zayn's warm body. They usually wake up together, bodies intertwined and sometimes, their lips still locked in a drowsy kiss. He pouts when he doesn't find what he is looking for. Then he remembers that it's probably midday already. He finally opens his eyes and glances towards the window. Yup, at east noon judging by the glaring sun outside. _Great to know that the world still looks fine when I feel like absolute shit,_ he muses bitterly.

There's unopened bottle of water on the nightstand. Zayn, being the loving boyfriend that he is, has drawn little red hearts and smiley faces on the clear plastic, covering it entirely. A smile adorns his face as he unsvrews the bottle and drains half of it.

 

Zayn has been sitting on the sofa, lazily sketching in his pad. Nothing is playing on the radio or the television so he can hear it Niall pushing the door open upstairs. He gets up and walks up the staircase, prepared to help Niall back into their bedroom if he has to.

". . . not a helpless baby . . ." Niall pouts. He disproves himself instantly as he stumbles on his next step. Zayn's left arm warps around his slim waist, the other raised to touch his forehead with the inside of his wrist.

"Holy crap, you're burning up, Ni. How're you even standing up."

". . . -t hungry."

Zayn turns the other boy around in his arms to kiss him but the blond squirm away. ". . . -ould get you sick."

"I'll risk catching a nasty cold for a kiss from my boyfriend any day." Zayn squeezes Niall reassuringly before capturing the smaller boy's lips between his own. They fit together so perfectly. Niall's lips stay unresponsive for half a second. Two pairs of lips nudge and mould around each other, contented sighs escaping their mouths. Niall's tongue is the first to dart out, poking between Zayn's slack lips. Entrance granted in a heartbeat, Niall wrestles his tongue with Zayn's. Eventually, they settle into a rhythm where neither of them are fighting for control anymore. Zayn's arms slip lower until they are wound around Niall's hips. Suddenly, Niall finds himself in Zayn's arms, bridal style. The plump lips he knows and loves so much have moves to rain kisses over his face and then to the top of his head.

"Now I'm gonna carry you back to our room cuddle you in, and kiss you again before I go downstairs to make us some chicken noodle soup."

Tired and hungry, Niall only nods. The gentle rocking motions as Zayn walks them back to their room is calming and makes him sleepy. He loves sleeping but he doesn't fancy sleeping the day away because he got sick. Especially when he could be goofing around with his four best mates and later spend some quality time with Zayn.

 

Niall doesn't even remember falling asleep but next thing he knows, there's a tray placed on his left side with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, a few rolls and butter, and lemon and ginger tea with honey. Zayn folds back the covers and scoots in next to Niall. he presses a chaste kiss to Niall's flaming cheek. "Morning, my sleeping beauty. It's close to noon now but whatever. Let's eat some homemade chicken noodle soup."

"Cheat. I know Harry's recipes when I see them."

"Never said it was my own."

Before Niall can retort, a spoonful of warm, salty mix of chicken and shell-shaped pasta is filing up his mouth. He moans around the taste. It doesn't compare to the type his mother would cook but no one can deny the fact that Harry is a brilliant cook. Zayn feeds himself a mouthful and echoes Niall's reaction. Niall snuggles into Zayn's side and plays with the hair at the base of his neck. Zayn never lets anyone touch his hair. He doesn't even like getting it styled by the hairdressers.

He only lets Niall play with it willingly.

Zayn continues to feed his boyfriend and himself. He spits up the rolls into small mouthfuls and butters them up. Niall opens up his mouth eagerly like a baby bird being fed.

Remembering what happened earlier, Zayn decides to tease this younger boyfriend. "You gonna fall asleep on me, Ni-Ni? In the middle of a sentence?"

Niall blushes a shade of deep pink that borders on pale red. "I-I . . . colds make me knackered." He shifts to bury his face into the crook of Zayn's neck. the Bradford boy smells so delectable and home-like; warm, musky, and dark like burning wood. Feeling the damp and hot skin on his neck, Zayn frowns slightly. Zayn sets the eating utensils and their lunch on the tray and puts it on the nightstand.

"Aww, you were so cute. Just wanted to remind you how adorable and beautiful you are to me, babe."

". . -ly love me for me sexy Irish accent," Niall mumbles, brining up their familiar banter.

"It's a nice bonus but I love your cute personality more."

 _He'll never let that go, huh?_ Niall wonders. Ever since he has said that he likes a girl (or boy) with a cute personality on that video diary, Zayn has never failed to refer to it. "Shush, you."

"Make me."

Food forgotten, Niall growls playfully as he flips them over in their bed, Zayn at the bottom. The older boy only smirks at him. he says, boldly, "You should take some tablets; your head felt really warm."

"It can wait."

The blond proceeds to part his legs, fitting them around Zayn's thighs. He is supporting his weight by pushing his palms onto Zayn's muscular chest. Zayn is wearing a thin shirt so it doesn't take much for Niall to cause goose bumps to form on the tanned skin by splaying his fingers and re-straightening them together. He leans down, his un-styled hair hanging down to tickle Zayn's nose. Niall slowly lifts his head so that their noses are touching, careful not to connect their lips on his path. Zayn whines at the lack kiss, clearly not enjoying the tease.

"Love, let me continue take care of you," Zayn whisper, focing himself not to shiver as Niall trails his cold fingertips p and down his arms.

"This 's more . . ." Niall nips on Zayn's plump top lip, "entertaining."

 _Gosh, how about we take the 'taining' out of 'entertaining' . . ._ Zayn thinks. In another moment, he is ashamed for thinking like that when his boyfriend is ill.

He tilts his head up to receive his overdue kiss but Niall seems to have anticipated that. smirking, he leans back.

"Tease,' Zayn mutters.

"Your adorable and beautiful tease," Niall corrects him, managing to mimic the older boy's Bradford plus Pakistani accent.

Niall allows himself to taste Zayn's lips. They retain a linger taste of the chicken and bread but it's mostly Zayn. Niall rolls the bottom lip into the wet warmth of his mouth, just the way Zayn likes it. He pokes his tongue in to feel around Zayn's mouth and retreats to let Zayn do the same unto him. Niall's legs tighten around Zayn's thighs and Zayn's hands move to cup his cheeks in a caring fashion. He slides them down to wrap one arm around to touch the small of his back while the other moves so he can feel Niall's heart beat in synch with his. Niall smiles at the gesture because that is so Zayn. They love each other so much than little things like this make them fall even deeper in love.

 

They eventually finish their lunch and Zayn brings in his laptop to watch a movie. When they have gone through two movies, they get bored so they do a quick Twitcam. It's Zayn doing most of the talking but the fans love them together nonetheless. They voice their concerns when Zayn tells them that Niall is sick but Niall assures them that he will be fine for the tour. The public know about them and the management actually love them together-something to do with sales numbers and whatnot. They request a Ziall kiss and Niall cheats by kissing Zayn on the corner on his lips. He loves kissing his yummy boyfriend, but he doesn't want to share their kiss with the world that often. Zayn has to wrap up the Twitcam when Niall falls asleep in the middle of a sentence again. He has been leaning on Zayn's left shoulder, idly playing with his fingers. Zayn smiles at the weight on his shoulder and the Twitter feed on the side goes mental with comments along the lines of 'ovaries exploded' 'dead, byyyeeee' 'Ziall 5ever' and 'hit me with a brick next time'. The tattooed boy flashes them his best apologetic smile and signs off.

 He knows that he should go downstairs to start dinner but Niall sleeping on his shoulder is so cute. He's thought that about a million times today but he can't help it. His Irishman is so cute at everything he does.

 Maybe Niall catching that nasty cold wasn't so horrible after all.


End file.
